


Drunken Carols

by NegativeNorth



Series: Christmastime Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeNorth/pseuds/NegativeNorth
Summary: Carolers are obnoxious but Derek can usually ignore them. Except for this one guy that has been singing Christmas songs for the past 5 days at 2 in the morning.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Christmastime Sterek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Drunken Carols

“I swear to god, Laura, I’m about ready to go out and tear the guy’s throat out with my teeth.” Derek said. “He’s been doing this every night since the month started! It’s still 20 days to Christmas and I think he’s going to keep this up every day until then. I have to keep telling myself that it’s not human to be able to hear the fucking guy from my room and it would be a shitty way to out myself.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Derbear. Have you tried talking to the guy, one look of your resting murder face and he’ll probably stop singing.” The opening notes for "All I Want for Christmas Is You" can be clearly heard by the two of them.

“I will not sit here and wait for him to try and fail to hit the high note. My ears are still ringing after the guy enlisted a friend for 'Baby It’s Cold Outside' and they missed every note. Is it even human for someone to be so bad?” Derek growls into the phone, “This ends tonight or else.” Derek hangs up the phone before Laura could talk him out of it and stomps his way out of his apartment. A couple of people in the building try to greet him but take one look at his face and bolt out of the way. The elevator has been out of service for a couple days now and Derek can feel every extra second it takes on the stairs moving at a normal pace as a physical blow to his ears. He reaches the ground floor and marches through the lobby, one person nearly running into the building to escape the torture. 

The first thing that blasts him when he opens the door is the smell. The smell of the cheapest vodka hits him like kick to the balls, overpowering all the other smells and Derek has witnessed so many horrible things happen right next to the entrance that he is stunned into stopping in the doorway. The next thing that hits him is a scent that more than makes up for the vodka. It reminds him of running through the forest with his family, of days spent cooking with his dad, of his mom helping with homework. It smells like something he hasn’t really had in years and he’s not sure how to react after that. 

“ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!” The drunken man stumbled and pointed to Derek before falling down. Derek rushed over, slightly too fast but hopefully nobody would notice, and helped the guy up. The guy had stopped singing, thankfully, but it was because he had passed out. Derek looked around but most people were gone around 2 in the morning and the only guy to meet his eyes turned and hurried off instead of getting involved. He didn’t know what to do except to bring the guy up to his apartment and let him sleep it off. He texted Laura about what he did and got a string of laughing emojis in response which was typical. He neglected to mention the scent, not wanting to bring up memories of better times, especially when Christmas was soon.

A few hours later, Derek was reading a book and heard a long groan come from his bedroom. “Just kill me now, kidnapper.” He set the book down and went to his bedroom to be greeted by the sight of the stranger all twisted up in his spare bedsheets with his face pressed forcefully into the pillow and one arm free against his stand where he kept something to write on. He smiled slightly at the sight, thinking it was just like his younger brother before reality hit him again and the upturn of his lips vanished.

“I’ve been thinking about killing you for all the singing.” Derek said.

“Now’s your chance so take it and end my misery.” The stranger said.

“I think I’d rather you suffer at least a little to make up for torturing me.”

“I am not that bad, fuck you.”

“I’ve heard kindergarten choirs better than you and I’m pretty sure my niece in it is tone-deaf.”

“I have never been so insulted,” the stranger turned his head and looked up from the pillow and stared, “and I’m totally fine with it from someone that looks like that.” 

Derek crossed his arms at that, scowling instantly. “If you are done dying, leave.” Now that he had a good look at the guy, he wasn’t bad looking either. Derek especially thought the amber eyes were catching.

“Woah, woah, woah, big guy, can I have the name of my rescuer before you kick me to the curb?”

“Derek Hale now go.”

“I’m Stiles and I can see when I’m not wanted.” Stiles got up, tried to untangle himself at the same time only to fall on the floor on his face. 

Derek smirked. “Floor doesn’t want you either.”

Stiles snorted, “Floor is also in need of cleaning. Any help or are you still looking for revenge?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Figures.” Stiles freed himself with a bit of trouble, readjusted his clothes and squinted at Derek. He grabbed the notebook off the stand and wrote something down quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” And with that, Stiles took off as Derek swiped at his head as he passed while leaving the bedroom.

“NO MORE SINGING!” Derek bellowed at the retreating man. 

He heard a few bangs and a crash followed by an “I’m okay!” before he heard the front door close and footsteps hurrying towards the stairs. He walked to his front door, seeing his book on the floor. He picked it up and went to his bedroom to check his notebook for what message the guy left behind on the bedstand. He picked it up and saw “Stiles Stilinski” along with his phone number and a quick note. _Don’t be such a sourwolf and call me! _There was a little drawing of a grumpy wolf with thick eyebrows underneath, well-done given how long the guy had and probably referencing the painting in his room and not about him being a werewolf, right?__

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek work and I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, I plan to make a sequel so don't bring out the pitchforks and torches just yet! I don't know when I'll get that will be done so I made it part of a series so sub to that if you are looking forward to the sequel. Thanks to everyone that took the time to read this and thanks to a friend who doesn't even know Teen Wolf for skimming to check for typos, you're all the best!


End file.
